


Who Would I Be Without You?

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: What would I do, if I had not met you? Who would I blame my life on?





	Who Would I Be Without You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts folder for ages, bringing it back cause I just rewatched this masterpiece of a film. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticism about the story for me.

The rumbling in his head was no longer there, and while it would be nothing but a relief to anyone else, Eddie felt oddly empty. He did not want to admit just how much he missed his other.

“Eddie?” a familiar voice pulled him back from his stupor. The world snapped back into focus all at once. Dan’s face came into view. “Eddie?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was listening,” Eddie swallowed hard, trying to will away the taste of tears on the back of his tongue.

“I wasn’t saying anything, you just looked distracted,” Dan lifted a finger and told Eddie to follow it as a light was shone into his eyes.

“Okay,” Eddie knew if he said anything more, his voice would betray his poker face.

“About Venom?” Dan whispered, leaning forward, careful not to let the other lab technician hear him.

“What about him?” Eddie followed suit and lowered his voice.

“We’re not seeing him in your system at all,” Dan looked at a scan on the computer. “In fact, you’re in better condition than when you first came here. I mean, you also did survive the rocket exploding and a dip in the lake. Without a scratch.”

“He did say he would fix us,” Eddie whispered, breath catching when he instinctively said ‘us’. “I can leave now right?”

“I would say that you should stay overnight but I doubt you want to do that,” Dan looked at the ragged, tired man sitting on the chair. “Just go home and rest.”

“Thank you for everything, Dan,”

“Hey, stay safe. And I’m sorry about your friend.”

Eddie walked out of the hospital, unsure of what to do next.

Toothbrush in his mouth, Eddie looked up into the mirror and hoped to see Venom there. But no such luck for him.

_Friend? Was Venom just my friend?_

_No._

_Venom was more than that._

_But who would I be if they had not been my friend?_

Broken and exhausted, Eddie dragged himself to the bed and collapsed, wanting to sleep forever.

A loud piercing bell chimed from his bedside table. He pawed blindly, trying to silence the noise. In his blind confusion, Eddie heard a hard thud on the wooden floor. The bell chime continued but now emanating from the device on the ground.

_Ugh, my phone._

Eddie lifted his face off the soft pillows and got up to grab his phone. He blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep off his eyes.

It was two in the afternoon and Anne was calling.

“Hello?” Eddie was hyperaware that he sounded like he had just woken up, and swallowed, hoping that it helped.

“Hi, how are you?” Anne’s voice was so calm and yet laced with heavy concern.

“Been better, been worse,” He tried to joke. “We, umm, I was impaled clean through yesterday, so I guess I’m a lot better than that.”

“I’m sorry,” Anne cut through the air of fake niceties with painful words.

“Don’t be,” He tried to sound nonchalant and no one was buying the act. “Venom was nothing but a pain anyway.”

“That’s not true, Venom saved you.”

“I know.”

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air.

“Well, my break is just about over, I just wanted to call to make sure you feel better.”

“Thank you for calling.”

The line went dead and Eddie let the phone slip from his hand and land on the bed next to him. 

_Word sure travelled fast about the grieving widow then_ , Eddie tried once again to make a joke out of the whole thing. His laughter got choked up in his throat and escaped as sobs, with salty tears following. He stayed there weeping for who knows how long.

The days passed by so quickly, uncaring about Eddie’s feelings. Just how broken up he felt, how hollow. Whenever he didn’t see the inky parasite appear in reflections, it would chip away at his waning sense of hope. He would whisper into the air wishing he could hear Venom’s distorted voice reverberating in his skull about how it was endlessly hungry. At this point, Eddie was more of an empty shell than a man, performing tasks on a learned instinct. And as the days kept passing, he felt more like a dead man walking.

The window creaked open behind him, but he refused to look up, eyes trained on the computer screen. Stories of headless bodies strewn all over the city started to pop up and that got his attention. Something deep inside him knew what was happening.

A soft mewl broke his spell. He looked at the ground where the sound came from.

A little black kitten was rubbing against his leg.

Eddie cracked a small smile.

“What are you doing in here little kitty?” He reached out to carry the fluffy cat.

And as he made contact with its inky black fur, he dropped the cat. Now no longer black, but a pure white. It scampered back out the window.

The black pulsing pile of goo that detached itself from the cat, sank into Eddie’s palms. It was so comforting.

**Home.**

“Venom?” The name was a breathless whisper that barely escaped the man’s lips.

**Eddie.**

“I missed you.”

**We did too.**

“I love you.”

**We love you too.**

**Author's Note:**

> Song featured: What Would I Do? from the Falsettos (2016 Broadway Cast Recording). I love this musical so much.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticism for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
